An earthquake is the sudden movement of the earth's surface. The goal of the earthquake prediction is to give warning of potentially damaging earthquakes early enough to allow appropriate response to the disaster, enabling people to minimize loss of life and property.
Seismic activity below the earth's surface is difficult to detect but can be critical in predicting earthquakes. When rocks shift below the earth's surface, low-level electromagnetic waves are produced which, when detected, are useful in predicting the time, place, and magnitude of earthquakes. However, scientists have difficulty accurately detecting and analyzing such low-level electromagnetic waves. Electric and magnetic signals have been observed before many geological time events, e.g., volcanic eruptions, in unstable flanks of active volcanoes, landslides, and earthquakes. Here, we focus on the so-called seismic electric signals activities, which consist of hundreds of pulses and are detected several days before major earthquakes in many countries.
Certain green plants, such as Aloe Vera, Mimosa pudica, potato plants, tomato plants, and Venus flytraps, are sensitive to electrostatic, magnetic and electromagnetic stimulation due to effects of plant electrotropism and magnetotropism. Thus, there are electrochemical responses by these bio-organisms when a low-level electromagnetic wave is detected. Therefore, there is a need for a system which uses an electromagnetically sensitive bio-organism in conjunction with a computing device for accurately predicting earthquakes by detecting and analyzing electromagnetic waves produced by seismic activity.